Honest Trailer - Entourage (TV)
Entourage is the 104th episode of 'Screen Junkies comedy series Honest Trailers.' '''It was written by 'Spencer Gilbert, '''Dan Murrell,' Erica Russell',' Andy Signore', and''' Jordan VanDina. It was narrated by '''Jon Bailey as Epic Voice Guy. It parodies the 2004-2011 comedy-drama TV series Entourage. It was published on June 2, 2015, to coincide with the theatrical release of the Entourage film. It is 6 minutes 7 seconds long. It has been viewed over 3.1 million times. Watch Honest Trailers - Entourage on YouTube "Doug Ellin's fantasy version of L.A., full of boobs, butts, babes, bros, brunch, bongs, and no black people." '~ Honest Trailers - Entourage Script From the network that redefined television with shows like The Sopranos, Deadwood, and The Wire (HBO), comes this: Ari: Unless Carmen Electra calls for an emergency t**ty-f***, don't answer! Entourage. Oh, yeah! HBO already hit it big with four self-absorbed women treating New York City like their personal sex playground (Sex and the City). Now, get ready for the exact same thing with dudes in Los Angeles, but not just any L.A., Doug Ellin's fantasy version of L.A., full of boobs, butts, babes, bros, brunch, bongs, and no black people. Seriously, almost everyone in this city is white. Except for Lloyd. (Ari: He's cute, right? And he covers two quotas.) Meet Vinny, a movie star with no talent, no charisma, and by some miracle, no herpes. Along for the ride is his posse of childhood friends: E, the snarky know-it-all who's the least fun part of every episode (Vince: Think I should buy this car?/'Eric': You're gonna spend $320,000 on a car?); Turtle, your average Entourage fan; Drama, the underappreciated brother of a more famous sibling...kind of like Kevin Dillon; and Ari Gold, a sexist (Ari: That's why no more guys. You fire a guy, you create a rival. You fire a woman, and you create a housewife.), racist (Ari: Speak, or I will intern you like it's 1942./'Lloyd': I am not Japanese, Ari./'Ari': Speak!) homophobe (Ari: Has so much c*m been squirted in those eyes, you can't see what's right in front of your face?) who's such an awful person, being a talent agent is the fifth worst thing about him. In a business where every actor's career is a roller coaster of highs and lows, follow Vinny and the boys on a consequence-free journey from highs to...even higher highs, full of non-crises like, will Vince get to Cannes on time? (Kanye West: I guess we're going to Cannes.) Will a blackout keep Vince's movie from breaking box-office records? (Ari: The biggest thing the blackouts affected were the actual reporting of the numbers.) Did Turtle and Drama's wieners touch? (Turtle: We accidentally crossed swords./'Eric': Eww./'Vince': Really?) And will Vince have to donate more money to Matt Damon's charity before flying to Italy on his private jet? (Vince: Call Marvin. Have him write a check for 150 grand to Matt's charity./'Eric': Okay.) Get ready to say "Hey, I know that guy" as you watch an unending parade of celebrity cameos, featuring celebrities playing themselves, celebrities not famous enough to play themselves, people who were never that famous in the first place, and people who've become more famous than anyone on the show ever thought. Ari: You know The Station Agent? Eric: Yeah. Ari: It's about the midget who lives by the train tracks. The last time I saw him, he was in a FedEx commercial. They were overnighting him to London. Eric: His name is Peter Dinklage, Ari. (shows Peter Dinklage as Tyrion Lannister on 'Game of Thrones) Awkward. Flip your hat back and pop your collar as you witness the height of bro culture, where gays are gross, girlfriends are for p**sies, and chicks are either ball-busting shrews or bangable flesh trophies. Drama: Mean is when I made Jess Mancini ride her bike home after I a**-f**ked her. Dude, really? So raise your glass and settle in for the TV version of booze, where a little bit is fun, but too much at once will make you want to punch somebody, puke, then get depressed and cry yourself to sleep. (Verner: How many people does it take to handle one talentless actor?) Starring Weed, Shots, Chicks, 2 Chicks at the Same Time, Sick Cars, Private Jets, Broin' Out, Huggin' Out, Lloyds! (shows clips of Ari yelling "Lloyd!"), Eric and Sloan Breaking Up, Eric and Sloan Getting Back Together, Avion Tequila, Phone Calls (shows clips of people answering the phone), Outdated Cultural References, Vince Isn't Doing the Movie (Vince: I don't wanna do Aquaman.), Vince IS Doing the Movie (James Cameron: How'd you like to come play Aquaman for me?/'Vince': Sure, I-I...I could do that for you.), and Toasts! for Entourage (TV) - The Real Douchebags of Broverly Hills. Title design by Robert Holtby.]] '''''The Real Douchebags of Broverly Hills Say what you will about the Entourage movie, but I totally see James Cameron's Aquaman. Trivia * Screen Junkies have also produced Honest Trailers for several other TV series including Game of Thrones, Breaking Bad, The Walking Dead, Stranger Things, The Flash, Star Trek: The Next Generation, Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D, Sherlock, the [[Honest Trailer - Doctor Who (Classic)|classic era of Doctor Who]], the [[Honest Trailer - Doctor Who (Modern)|modern era of Doctor Who]]'' ''and more (see list of Honest Trailers). * The writers have explained that several TV shows are highly requested by fans, but the time commitment involved in watching an entire TV show is too much which is why there aren't more Honest TV Trailers. * An Honest Trailer Commentary for this episode was recorded and was available on the Screen Junkies Plus until the website/app was discontinued. Screen Junkies don't currently have any way of releasing the video. Reception ''Honest Trailers - Entourage ''has a 95.8% approval rating from YouTube viewers. Slash Film wrote the Honest Trailer was "incredibly funny." The site wrote "it lambastes the show for everything people want it to be called out for, and does it with the same zest for life the show has. Unlike the movie, even if you aren’t a fan of Entourage, you’ll love this Honest Trailer." Time found the Honest Trailer notable for calling out the series' sexism and racism, but noted that fans of the series won't be dissuaded from seeing the Entourage movie. Geek Tyrant also noted that the Honest Trailer "highlights the show's worst qualities" and takes it to task for "its sexism, occasionally lazy plotlines, and consequences-free depiction of life in Los Angeles." IndieWire said that the Honest Trailer "pretty much hit the nail on the head by summarizing the show as nothing but babes, bros, butts and brunch" and noted that it coincided with a general reappraisal of the TV show, writing that because of the movie, many people now believe "the TV show was never really that good." Production credits Voiceover Narration by Jon Bailey Title design by Robert Holtby Series Created by Andy Signore & Brett Weiner Written by Spencer Gilbert, Dan Murrell, Erica Russell, Andy Signore, and Jordan VanDina Edited by Dan Murrell and Anthony Falleroni Additional editing by Jordan VanDina External links * 'This Honest Entourage Trailer Won't Keep Anybody From Seeing the Movie '- Time article * '‘Entourage’ Honest Trailer: Boobs, Bros, Brunch and Bongs '- Slash Film article * 'Watch: Honest Trailer For ‘Entourage’ TV Series Filled With Babes, Bros, Butts, And Brunch ' - IndieWire article * 'The Honest Trailer For ‘Entourage’ Is All Bros, Butts, And Boobs '- Uproxx article * ''Entourage' Honest Trailer Highlights Babes, Bros and Bongs (Video) ' - The Hollywood Reporter article * 'Honest Trailer For ENTOURAGE Highlights The Show's Worst Qualities ' - Geek Tyrant article Category:Honest Trailers Category:Screen Junkies Category:Comedy Category:Drama Category:TV Category:2000s Category:2010s Category:Season 4 Category:HBO Category:Warner Bros.